Mi Compañero
by Reira Suzuki
Summary: A Naruto le abría gustado que Sasuke se fijara en él, sin embargo es solo una fantasía que corre por su mente. Al menos hasta que todo da un giro inesperado... ¿¡Sasuke se percató de lo que siente Naruto?


**MI COMPAÑERO  
**

Él lo miraba fijamente, estaba ahí, delante. Pero no tenía el valor para pronunciar palabra alguna, no era capaz de llamar su atención. Cada día desde su asiento lo observaba fijamente, sin despegar un segundo su mirada para no perderse un detalle de aquél maravilloso ser. Naruto pensaba que Sasuke era perfecto, amable, inteligente, responsable, popular, y sobre todo muy, muy hermoso... aunque la realidad fuera algo distinta. Naruto se había enamorado, pero no podía decirlo por el hecho de que los dos eran hombres. Temía el ser rechazado, sabía que iba a ser rechazado. Seguía y seguía observándolo, envuelto en sus pensamientos, todos acerca de Sasuke.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke miraba a Naruto fijamente. Cuando éste se dio cuenta se sonrojó y rápidamente apartó la vista escondiendo su rostro de él. ¿Porqué Sasuke lo observaba de esa forma?

Cuando las clases terminaron Naruto recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes observar a Sasuke por última vez en el día. La belleza que Sasuke desprendía era única, Naruto sonreía inconscientemente mientras lo observaba. Entonces Sasuke alzó la vista, Naruto se sorprendió y se sonrojó, pero antes de su marcha Sasuke le devolvió una dulce sonrisa. Naruto quedó atónito ante tanta ternura y hermosura. Se sonrojó demasiado, y mientras salía corriendo del lugar uno de sus muñecos, escondido tras la multitud que colgaban de su cartera, cayó al suelo.

Al día siguiente al llegar a clase, Naruto no encontró rastro de Sasuke. Se entristeció y mientras miraba su pupitre, hizo un profundo suspiro.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- Preguntó Sasuke deliberadamente, tras la espalda de Naruto.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamó él, al percatarse de su presencia.

Se giró y miró algo intimidado a Sasuke, de nuevo aquella dulce y tierna sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro. En aquél momento Naruto se calmó y le devolvió la sonrisa, dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia su sitio.

Al terminar las clases Sasuke se dirigió al pupitre de Naruto, y extendió su mano.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.- Dijo mientras le devolvía su muñeco.

Un muñeco de trapo con el aspecto de Sasuke, hecho por Naruto.

-Esto es interesante...- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa descarada dibujada en su rostro.

Naruto, sin saber como reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar...

-No... ¡No digas tonterías!- Seguidamente se levantó y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Naruto no podía creer como dejó que Sasuke pudiera ver su tesoro mas precioso, escondido tras la multitud de llaveros sin aprecio alguno para poder llevarlo siempre consigo, y que justamente aquél cayera. Se lamentó, ya no sabía como mirar a Sasuke a la cara. Se sentó en unas escaleras que daban al piso de arriba en el interior del recinto, y se postró contra la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos. Entonces empezó a susurrar...

-Sasuke...- Se puso la mano derecha sobre su boca y empezó a sollozar, mientras alzaba ligeramente su voz.

-¡Sasuke...!- Una lágrima cayó de sus preciosos ojos azules, después de eso no pudo dejar de llorar.

Entonces alguien se acercó a él.

-Huh.- Dijo con superficialidad y sonriendo como si eso le divirtiera.

Naruto se secó los ojos para conseguir una clara y limpia visión, y alzó la vista.

-Sa... ¿¡Sasuke!- Gritó sorprendido mientras nuevamente intentaba huir.

-No huyas.- Le reprochó Sasuke, lo que le hizo parar en seco.

No dirigió palabra, y mientras permanecía de espaldas el silencio abarcó el lugar. Solo se oyó un pequeño suspiro de Sasuke. Naruto ante el abochornoso silencio decidió girarse, queriéndole exigir a Sasuke una palabra de su boca. Pero al darse la vuelta lo que Sasuke hizo fue algo que Naruto jamás podría haber imaginado.

-¿Estás contento así?- Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto con una de sus inquietantes sonrisas.

-¿Sasuke...?- Naruto se quedó atónito ante tal acción.

-¿No te gustó mi beso?- Preguntó Sasuke con su mano acomodada en el rostro de Naruto. -¿O quieres más?- Se insinuó.

-... ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Naruto muy desconcertado.

-¿Hace falta que responda?- Aclaró Sasuke mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Sasuke tumbó a Naruto en las escaleras y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa del uniforme escolar.

-Te favorece mucho este uniforme.- Le alagó. -Pero te verías mejor sin él.- Dijo mientras terminaba de despegar la molesta camisa del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Sasuke..., dejalo ya, aquí no...- Reprochó él, sin poder huir.

Sasuke, ignorando las efímeras súplicas de Naruto, siguió desnudando su duro pero pálido cuerpo. Dejó completamente desnudo a Naruto, mientras separaba sus temblorosas piernas cuidadosamente.

-No te resistas.- Reprochó Sasuke, a pesar de que Naruto ya se había rendido a sus pies.

-No... no me estoy resistiendo...- Le replicó Naruto, abochornado y excitado por las "dulces" caricias de Sasuke.

-Si aprietas tanto el trasero te dolerá más.- Le aclaró Sasuke, mientras saca su miembro erecto.

-¿¡Qu...!, ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!- Le gritó Naruto alterándose desmesuradamente.

-No estés tan tenso, así sólo conseguirás que sea más doloroso.- Le intentó convencer Sasuke, pero Naruto solo quería huir.

-¡Suéltame, Sasuke!- Le ordenó nuevamente, siendo así inútil el nuevo intento de escapar de sus garras.

-¿No esperarías que después de las caricias no ocurriera nada más?- Le advirtió Sasuke.

Entonces posicionó a Naruto acomodándolo para poder entrar dentro suyo. Naruto entre lágrimas intentava escapar pero antes de darle tiempo siquiera a suspirar, Sasuke ya había introducido parte de su miembro dentro de su orificio.

-¡Ahh!- Naruto gritó de dolor, abatido por el cansancio de sus anteriores luchas.

-¡No estés tan tenso!- Gritó Sasuke, intentando calmarlo.

Naruto se calmó lentamente, mientras seguía sollozando, esperando que Sasuke terminara rápidamente. Sasuke agarró el miembro de Naruto y empezó a frotarlo.

-Ah.. Sasuke... ¿Que estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Naruto muy avergonzado, mientras no podía mirar el rostro de Sasuke.

-Callate, solo disfruta.- Terminó la conversación Sasuke, viendo que Naruto estaba más calmado que antes.

Sasuke introdució completamente su miembro dentro de Naruto, mientras siguió frotando el de éste, haciendo que se viniera junto a él.

Después de eso Sasuke quedó echado sobre Naruto, los dos quedaron completamente mojados. Entonces Naruto aprovechó la situación para preguntarle a Sasuke...

-Tu... ¿en verdad me amas...?- Dijo algo inseguro, girando su rostro hacia un lado, intentando evitar que Sasuke se diera cuenta del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Sasuke se sorprendió y elevó disimuladamente su rostro girando su vista hacia Naruto.

-Eso es algo que no deberías preguntar.- Le responde Sasuke indiferentemente, mientras vuelve a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto se acongojó un poco ante tal respuesta, no esperaba que realmente Sasuke fuera tan frío. Después de esto, Naruto decidió levantarse apartando a Sasuke indiscretamente de su camino. Se levantó del suelo y se decidió a vestirse y luego irse hacia cualquier otro lugar, lejos de aquella vergonzosa escena.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero sonrió ante tanta lindura escondida dentro de Naruto, y antes de que éste pudiera dar un único paso, le agarró la mano y lo sentó sobre él. Se acercó a su rostro, y entre caricias en el pelo le susurró...

-Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo, ahora mismo eres la persona que más me importa.-

Naruto se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquellas preciosas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sasuke, soy muy feliz.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Y este será el comienzo de una nueva relación; el comienzo de un nuevo amor.


End file.
